Son of the Hearth
by MHCynogriffon
Summary: When a virgin goddess gives birth, the world trembles at the power of her son. But the child will live a life of misery, cursed from the day of his birth to always be outcast for he should never have existed. When he sees another half-blood, one born of a god who swore never to have another child, being accepted into Camp Half-Blood, he feels the fires of jealousy burn within him.
1. Epigraph

"No one will ever write epic poems about the deeds of Hestia. But that is no matter. I keep the peace. I yield when necessary. "- Hestia

"One may have a blazing hearth in one's soul and yet no one ever came to sit by it. Passers-by see only a wisp of smoke from the chimney and continue on their way." ~ Vincent Van Gogh


	2. Chapter One

**If you enjoy, please leave a review or follow/fav!**

Look, I didn't ask to be born to a supposedly virgin goddess. I mean, why on earth would I?

So why does everyone seem to think that this whole fiasco is my fault?

Maybe I should back up a bit. Let's rewind to the day I got kicked out of my second school that year.

I was sitting at one of the circular lunch tables with my friend Clover when our mortal enemy, Vanessa Bennett, began hurling insults at Clover. Vanessa had platinum blonde hair and the personality of a badger, making her the most hated girl in school, but everyone was too scared of her to say anything. Unfortunately, Clover had always been easy to pick on, she was small, chubby, and cried easily. She also had some sort of disease that affected her legs so she walked like every step hurt, which gave her a free pass out of P.E. All of these things led up to Vanessa deciding that Clover was her number one target. Today, she was pointing out Clover's curly Afro and tossing bits of salad onto it.

"Hey, bushy!" She called out, "I bet a whole family of rats lives in that hair of yours!"

I began to stand up but Clover pulled me back down, "Don't, she's not worth you getting kicked out."

I shrugged off Clover's grip and walked up to Vanessa anyways, ignoring Clover's pleading doe eyes.

"Hey, Vanessa," I began, watching as she looked me up and down with her piercing hawk eyes, "Maybe you should get Brad to back you up. Oh, wait. He's dating Kassidy now, right? Dumped you by text didn't he?"

I knew that was low, but I was totally fed up with her. I snickered as her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. I almost expected her to slap me, but to my surprise, she began to cry. Big, crocodile tears streamed down her face as one of our lunch supervisors came up to see what was going on. Mrs. Bridges took one look at my shocked expression and pointed to the principal's office, "Mr. Kovu, Mr. Rodger's, now!"

I opened my mouth to protest, but Mrs. Bridges fixed me with an icy stare that froze the words in my throat. My shoulders slumped and I trudged off to the office, casting back a glance to Clover's dejected face as she munched on a stray salad leaf from her hair. I managed to give her a small smile as I turned the corner, but it fell from my face as the door to Mr. Rodger's office loomed in front of me. The secretary sitting at the desk beside the door rolled her eyes, "Again, Henry?"

I nodded and scuffed my sneakers against the carpet. The secretary gestured for me to enter the office and I did so, closing the door softly behind me. Mr. Rodger's office was large with selves full of school books lining the walls. A fluorescent light flickered above me, casting shadows against the carpet like candle wax. The whole place gave me chills, but I gathered my courage and sat down in the uncomfortable plastic chair provided for troubled students. Mr. Rodger, a man in his fifties with a balding head and horn-rimmed spectacles, placed his folded hands on the desk and sighed, "What is it this time, Mr. Kovu?"

I tried to explain, but as Mr. Roger sat there nodding his head and adjusting his spectacles, I realized it didn't matter what I said, I was finished at Boston High.

I shut my mouth and stared directly at Mr. Roger until he cleared his throat, "Mr. Kovu. Henry. I'm afraid that this school has a three strike policy." He leaned forward in his rolling chair, "This is your fourth strike, Henry."

I ran a hand through my black curls and said, "Are you going to expel me?"

Mr. Roger chuckled and stood up, looming high above me, "Oh, no. I'm sure we can find something a bit more interesting to do with you, half-blood."

I quirked an eyebrow, "Excuse me? Half-what?"

But Mr. Roger didn't answer. Instead, he began to grow taller in front of me. I stood up in shock as green tentacles began emerging from his sides and horns sprouted from his balding head. Scrambling back, my head knocked against one of the shelves and I fell over, landing hard on a pile of books. Mr. Roger began to stalk towards me, his tentacles waving in the air and a sneer wrapped across his face. I hurriedly tried to stand, but I only tripped and fell again. As the creature that probably wasn't named Mr. Roger leaned over me, I heard the office door open and a reedy voice shout, "Henry!"

I turned and saw Clover kicking off her shoes, revealing dark hooves underneath. My eyes bugged out as she launched herself at the creature, knocking it off its feet with a crash. While the creature struggled to upright itself, Clover grabbed my hand and tugged me up with a strength I didn't know she had, "Come on, we gotta run!"

With no time to argue, I dashed after her out the door and down the hall to the school exit. Clover ushered me quickly through the doors and out into the parking lot where I dropped to my knees panting.

"Henry, we gotta keep moving." She said in a worried tone as she glanced back at the school.

Catching my breath, I managed to gasp out, "What the hell was that?"

She looked me dead in the eyes, "A monster, now let's move. I need to get you to Camp."

"Wait, what's? You're not making any sense, Clover. Did you know Mr. Roger was one of those... things?"

"I suspected." She replied, pulling me to my feet once again, "but I didn't know for sure. He was well hidden."

For the first time, I looked down at her feet. Well, hooves.

"W-what are you?"

Clover rolled her eyes, "A satyr, what did you think I wasn't?"

"Um, a human?"

She shook her head and made a bleating noise, "Whatever, we need to get you home. I've already contacted your dad, he'll have your stuff ready for camp."

"What camp?"


	3. Chapter Two

**Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews! Someone kindly pointed out to me that there are no female satyrs in PJ, so I decided that I would just make this a bit AU because I love Clover's character. So here's chapter two and if you enjoy, don't forget to review and follow/fav!**  
Clover kept looking around nervously as we approached the hill where this camp supposedly was beyond. Her deep brown eyes darted from place to place, double checking every spot for signs of life other than us. What she expected, I didn't know, but whatever it was wasn't good.

We had taken a taxi straight from school all the way down to my dad's apartment where a duffle bag sat on the front porch. After that, we drove all the way to New York. The taxi driver had dropped us off in front of this hill before driving away with a vacant expression, forgetting the money I held out to him. I shrugged and shoved the bills into my back pocket, turning around to face Clover who still looked frightened.

"Okay, are you going to tell me what happened or not?" I said, staring down at her hooves.

"They'll explain everything at Camp." She said briskly, grabbing my hand and pulling me forward, "But we've got to hurry before..." She shook her head and brayed.

"Before what? Is Mr. Roger following us or something?" I ask, but she just kept pulling me towards the top of the hill where a giant pine tree stood, its prickly branches waving gently in the wind. As we reached the crest of the hill, I heard a growling noise behind us. Before I could glance back to see what it was, Clover tugged my hand, "Don't look, just run."

I picked up my pace as we crossed the pine tree, almost tripping over one of the root formations that spread from the base of the tree. Beyond the hill, I could see a farmhouse glowing yellow in the mist framed by strawberry fields. However, it was almost a half mile away, whatever was chasing us would most likely catch up before we reached it. This did not deter Clover, who kept going faster and faster in that loping run of hers. I was desperately trying to keep up, stumbling over rocks and stray patches of thicker grass. I was not the most coordinated of people. The growling, accompanied by a shuffling sound, drew closer to us as we ran down the hill. We were almost halfway to the farmhouse when the sound was too close for me not to look. I turned and saw what could only be described as a monster behind me. My heart jumped as its big bull head roared and tossed, its horns glistening in the sunlight. The sight of it stopped me dead in my tracks, even Clover's insistent pulling couldn't move me. The creature's steps shook the earth, it's claws uprooting grass with every step. Clover turned too shouting, "Come ON, Henry!"

But I was frozen in terror. Huffing, Clover reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out... a tiny hammer?

She flipped it in her hand and it grew before my eyes into a giant warhammer thingy.

"Alright, come at me beast!" She shouted, catching the monster's attention. Is snuffled, swiveled its head between the two of us, and then charged straight at Clover, who readied her warhammer. My eyes were wide as she swung the thing straight at the beast's head, clipping off one of its horns and stopping it in its tracks. The monster roared with pain and shook its head before charging again. Clover swung again, but missed, the beast hitting her straight on with the stump of its horn. She went flying, her warhammer flung to the side. It was then that I found I could move. A sudden surge of adrenaline rushed through me and I dashed to where the warhammer was. I picked it up, the thing almost as heavy as a small child, and twirled it in my hands. The monster looked up from Clover and pawed the ground, sensing that I was its new threat.

I readied myself as it charged, focusing on its eye like I would a baseball. When my intuition told me, I swung with all my strength, catching it spot on. The beast went flying to the side before disappearing in a flash of gold. I dropped the warhammer and it shrunk down to the tiny hammer it had been before. I ran over to where Clover lay and tried to help her stand. She was limp and heavy, and I realized that she was unconscious. Unable to wake her, I began dragging her towards the farmhouse in the distance. It took me a good thirty minutes before I collapsed on the porch, laying back on the splintery wood and closing my eyes in relief. I heard the screen door swing open and a clopping like a horse's hooves on the porch. As I drifted off, someone picked me up and began to carry me inside.


	4. Chapter Three

**Here's chapter three! Sorry it's a bit boring, but review anyway please. Tell me what you want to see in this fic!**

When I finally woke up, I was alone. A soft feather bed was underneath me and I could smell strawberries in the breeze drifting through the open window. Outside I could see groves of trees, a winding stream, and acres of strawberries spread out under the cloudless blue sky. I turned my head and saw a tall drink next to me on the bedside table. It looked a little like hot apple cider with a blue straw and a pink paper parasol stuck through a maraschino cherry. My shaking fingers closed around the glass, then promptly dropped it on the way to my parched mouth. It shattered on the wooden floor, apple cider going everywhere.

"Careful." A voice said from the doorway, causing me to jump. I turned to see who it was when my eyes widened comically.

From the waist up the… thing was human with curly white hair and kind blue eyes, but below was the front legs, torso, and hindquarters of a giant white stallion.

The horse-man chuckled at my shock, "Surprising, isn't it? I'm Chiron, and I am a centaur."

I really shouldn't have been so shocked, after all I had seen, but this meant that everything that had happened wasn't just some crazy nightmare from eating too many nachos. This was real.

"Oh, okay…" Was all I could manage to say. Chiron stepped forward and held out his hand which grasped another glass of the apple cider stuff. I took it, more carefully this time, and drank deeply only to recoil at the taste. I had expected something appley, but it tasted like the caramel candies my dad used to bring home for me before he decided he didn't have the time for a son. THe warmth of the drink filled my aching body and made me feel so much better.

"Good, is it not?" Chiran asked.

I nodded, "Yeah,"

"Alright, now you must get up. We have much to explain to you!"

I stood up shakily but found my strength much returned. I followed Chiron out the door and into the sunlight.

The porch outside wrapped all the way around the farmhouse and my legs felt wobbly trying to walk that far. When we rounded the corner, I could hardly believe what I was seeing. The landscape was dotted with huge buildings that were similar to ancient Greek architecture- an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena- except everything was sparkling new. KIds in bright orange T-shirts that read Camp Half-Blood ran around playing volleyball with a couple of satyrs.

Down at the end of the porch sat a man at a card table. He was small, but stocky with a red nose, big wet eyes, and black curly hair. He wore a flowery Hawaiian shirt and looked like he belonged in Las Vegas.

"That's Mr. D." Chiron informed me, "He's the camp director, so be polite."

Mr. D turned bloodshot eyes to me, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There, I said it."

"Um, thank you?" I said, sitting in the chair across from him that Chiron had offered me.

Mr. D simply grunted. I turned to look up at Chiron, "Mr. Chiron, what is his place? And why am I here?"

The centaur smiled down at me kindly, "Henry, did your father tell you anything about Camp?"

I shook my head, "No, not that I can recall."

Chiron nodded, "I see. Well, I suppose we'll just have to start from the beginning." He paused to take a breath, "The gods are real."

I quirked an eyebrow, "Pardon me?"

"Yes sir, the immortal gods of Olympus, the ones you call Greek gods, are very much alive and well."

"Wait," I said, "Like, Zeus?"

A distant roll of thunder sounded out even though it was a clear day.

"Young man." Mr. D said, "names have power, I would be a little more careful throwing them around."

"But… They're just myths." I protested, drawing an eye roll from Mr. D.

"Henry, you can choose to believe or not, but the fact is, you're a demigod."

"A what?"

"A demigod, half-blood, mortal." Mr. D said rising from his chair, "I'm finished with this introduction, Cabin Eleven for him." And then he left.

Chiron sighed and then whistled loudly, summoning Clover from the shadows.

"Yes sir?" She said, showing more respect than I'd ever seen her show.

"Would you take Henry here around?" Chiron asked politely, "Then show him to Cabin Eleven."

Clover gestured for me to follow her and I stood up in a daze.

Clover showed me to the twelve cabins nestled in the woods by a lake where several campers were canoeing. The cabins were arranged in a semi-circle and they were the strangest set of buildings I'd ever seen. Each had a large brass number above the door, but other than that they looked nothing alike. Seven seemed to be made out of solid gold, Five was painted barnyard red, and Four had a real grass roof. Number Eleven, the one I was assigned to, looked the most regular. It was old and brown with a caduceus over the doorway. Clover gestured for me to go inside and followed me in.

Inside was packed with kids of all different ages. There were too many to fit in the bunk beds, so sleeping bags were spread out on the remaining floor space.

"Henry Kovu, meet Cabin Eleven." Clover announced, drawing the attention of all of the campers inside. One, an older boy of about eighteen, stepped forward, "Regular or undetermined."

"Undetermined." Clover said, causing the whole cabin to groan, "Henry, this is Luke, your councilor for now."

"For now?" I questioned.

"Until you are determined." Luke said, "Which means your godly parent claims you in some form or fashion."

I tilted my head to the side, "...godly parent?"

Clover rolled her eyes at me, "Mr. D and Chiron told you. You're a demigod, that means..."

"That my mom was a god." I finished for her.

"Goddess, but yes."

I looked around the room, "So each of these cabins stands for a god. Which one is this?"

"Hermes," Luke answered, "God of travelers and thieves. All of the undetermined kids come here until they are claimed. Here, you can have this spot on the floor." He gestured to an empty space. I set my stuffed down on it, "Thanks."

Clover looked at the watch on her arm and then said, "Look, I've gotta go Good luck, Henry."

And with that she left me alone. With a bunch of people I didn't know.


	5. Chapter Four

**Sorry, this one's a bit short, but I couldn't real elongate it. Also, Henry is an OC and not supposed to represent Percy. Percy will show up in like, two chapters. If you enjoy, please review! Reviews keep me going!**

A week later, I burst into flames in front of the whole camp.

It was a Friday, s'mores and campfire songs night, and we were all gathered around one giant bonfire roasting marshmallows and singing stupid songs that we'd learned as kids. The stars twinkled high above us, not obscured by one cloud. We were halfway through a rendition of Three Short-Necked Buzzards when I saw her. A girl, couldn't have been older than eight, sitting right by the flames, poking at the logs with a long stick. Maybe she felt my stare on her back or maybe she just knew I was there, but she turned and we locked eyes. All of a sudden, the world seemed to slow around meas the little girl's eyes widened. She had dark acorn skin like mine and the curliest hair flowing half-way down her back. Her amber eyes bored into mine, and I could see a fire reflected in them. Before I could open my mouth to call out to her, she disappeared. It was as my eyes swept the crowd searching for her that Luke, who had taken it upon himself to be my friend, turned to me with shock in his eyes.

"Henry, you're on fire!" He exclaimed, pointing at my shirt. Sure enough, ethereal white flames licked at the bright orange fabric. Strangely, they didn't seem to actually burn me, but I was sure as hell terrified all the same. I began trying to beat them out, but the flames only spread to cover my whole body. At this point, I had the attention of the whole camp. Every cabin, including mine, were gawking at me. Chiron was the only one who calmly approached me, a sad look in his usually bright eyes.

"You have been claimed, Mr. Kovu." He said in his soft baritone, "Come with me."

Still covered in white flames, I followed Chiron out of the ring of shocked people and towards the farmhouse in the distance.

Clover met us on the front porch, her eyes wide.

"Chiron, sir, what does it mean?" She asked, worry lacing her words.

Chiron ignored her and went straight into the farmhouse. I followed close behind, Clover bleating anxiously as I closed the door behind me.

Chiron led me down the hallway and into the third door on the left. Inside the lights were dim, but I could see Mr. D sitting at a table with a can of Diet Coke in front of him. Chiron gestured for me to sit and I did so, avoiding Mr. D's dark stare. The flames seemed to be dying out, but they still cast a white glow on the wall, my shadow inked in the middle. The silence in the room was deafening, but I was too scared to break it.

Finally, Mr. D shifted in his chair and leaned forward, "So, Mr. Kovu, it seems as if you've been claimed."

His voice was serious, not something I would have expected from him, but it seemed appropriate for the atmosphere.

"I guess so, sir." I said, still looking down.

Chirons hoof clopped nervously on the floor. The flames died out entirely.

Mr. D sighed and stood, "Do you know who your godly parent is now, boy?"

I shook my head, "No, sir."

I had been raking my brain for answers, but none had come to me. Luke had told me how most godly parents claimed their children, but this was not one of the ways he had told me about.

Chiron stepped closer to me, "Henry, your godly parent is... well..."

"Hestia, the virgin goddess of hearth and home. Well, supposedly virgin." Mr. D broke in in a clipped tone, "You aren't supposed to exist, Mr. Kane."

"Kovu." I corrected absentmindedly, "But there isn't a cabin for Hestia, is there?"

Chiron looked down guiltily at the floor as Mr. D shook his head, "No, there isn't. A child of Hestia has no place in Camp Half-Blood."

His dangerous tone shocked me to the core, "Then... what do I do?"

"You leave."


	6. Chapter Five

**Here's Chapter five! Please don't forget to review and follow/fav. It keeps me writing!**

 _Two years later:_

The business end of the warhammer came crashing down on the Fury's skull with a clang, shattering it into bits of sand as the rest of the body quickly disintegrated.

"Back to Tartarus with you!" I shouted triumphantly, brandishing my warhammer at the two other Furies flapping their ungainly wings at me. They traded glanced then flew off back to where they came from, cawing in anger. I sighed, suddenly very tired, and flipped the warhammer back to its smaller state. The three Furies were the third monsters I had fought that day, and it was barely four o'clock. Clover had been right when she said that the monsters would come after me in droves.

"You are powerful," She had whispered in my ear while she hugged me, "They will smell you for miles around. Take this, you won't survive without it."

And she had pressed her hammer into the palm of my hand. I gripped it tightly and said with strength in my voice, "I will survive, Clover. If it takes everything I have, I will survive!"

And then I left the hill with the pine tree perched on top. I had decided to stay in New York, as the closer to Olympus I was the less monsters would come. Or so Chiron had told me. I don't think he wanted me to leave, but Mr. D., the dick, was adamant about it.

"Remember the prophecy, Chiron. This has to happen." I had heard him whisper to the centaur. I didn't know what he was talking about, all I knew was that my chance of survival out in the real world was slim. They were practically sentencing me to death by sending me out on my own.

But here I am, two years later at fifteen, and I'm still alive. Whether the gods are watching over me, or through pure dumb luck I don't know. The warhammer, which I have fondly nicknamed Max, has served me well and I wouldn't be here without her. She's killed Furies, Minotaur, and more. I couldn't ask for a better weapon.

I decided to walk through Central Park for a change of scenery, although I knew monsters roamed the park frequently. Taking a sip of the nectar I had pawned off of some lower god, I felt energy flow through me and decided I was good enough to walk through.

About thirty minutes later, the leaves of the trees began swirling around me, forming the body of a young girl. A dryad.

"Hello." I said, "What can I do for you?"

"Clover sent me." The dryad said in a small voice, "She wants you to meet her at Thalia's tree."

I knew that Thalia's tree referred to the pine tree on top of Camp Half-Blood hill, although I didn't yet know the story behind it.

"Why?" I questioned.

The dryad looked nervous, "She just said to. I would go if I were you." Then she disappeared in a cloud of leaves.

I shrugged at the empty space where she had been, "Alright then."

PJOPJOPJOPJO

It took me two days to walk to the hill. When I finally reached it, Chiron, Clover, and three others I didn't know were standing there. I leveled an icy stare at Chiron, who looked away, before turning to Clover.

"What did you call me here for?" I asked in a clipped tone.

"Henry, there's been a change..." She said, looking down at the grass, "Percy here," She gestured to an awkward looking boy beside her, "he's a Son of Poseidon, he got a prophecy and... well you're in it."

"Wait, a Son of Poseidon?" I said, my eyes narrowing in anger, "He's not supposed to exist either. So why is he here? At Camp?"

Chiron looked sad, "Mr. Kovu, Henry, Percy's situation is different than yours. We actually have honorary cabins for the Big Three."

"Oh, and cabins are the only reason you kicked me out." I replied nastily, "Anyways, what did this prophecy say?"

The blonde girl standing next to Percy spoke, "It mentioned a Child of Fire joining us on our quest. A Child of a virgin goddess."

I quirked an eyebrow, "A quest?"

Percy was the one who spoke next, "Zeus thinks I stole his Lightning Bolt, we need to find whoever did and returned the Bolt to him before the summer solstice."

"And you think I'll help you why?"

The group exchanged nervous looks. Chiron wheeled his wheelchair closer to me, "Henry, there's nothing we can give you if you do this for us. You'll just have to believe that the prophetess has a reason for sending you with Percy, Annabeth, and Grover."

I pretended to think about it, "How about... No."

Clover turned big wet eyes on me, "Henry, please, they need you. You would be the most experienced one out of them, at least in matters of the real world."

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, Clover, but I owe nothing to you people. I'm not gonna put my life on the line for you all."

With that, I turned and began walking away from them until Chiron called out, "Wait!"

I sighed and went back, "What?"

"We'll build you a cabin if you go." He said in a rushed tone as if he was afraid I'd leave before he was finished, "I'll convince Mr. D to let you stay."

I bit my lip, "How can I trust what you say? You could be lying."

"I swear it on the River Styx." Chiron said, ignoring the rumbling in the sky.

"Fair enough." I said, tilting my head to one side, "But why would I want to stay at your Camp now? I can survive on my own just fine."

Chiron looked lost, "Henry, I can't offer you anything else. You would be helping to save Olympus."

I glanced at the scrawny kid who was looking at me distrustfully, I didn't have any urge to save his skin, but saving Olympus... Now that caught my attention.

"Alright, but on one condition," I said.

Chiron nodded, "Anything."

"My cabin gets to be the comfiest cabin ever built."


	7. Chapter Six

The ride to Manhattan was awkward to say the least. The driver, Argus, kept ninety nine of his eyes on me and one on the road, which struck me as rather dangerous. That just goes to show how much they trusted me.

In the backseat, Percy and Annabeth were arguing about the rivalry between their godly parents with Grover squished in between them looking like he'd rather be in Tartarus. I sat in the front seat, setting a tissue on fire and putting it out over and over again.

"How do you do that?"

It was Percy, finished with his argument and now watching me light the tissue with wide eyes.

"Son of Hestia, means I get limited control over fire." I explained, "I can only set small things on fire right now, but my power is supposed to grow with practice."

Percy looked confused, "You're a son of Hestia? I thought she didn't have any children and isn't she, like, eight?"

"And that's where we're similar, Percy Jackson, neither of us are supposed to exist."

Maybe he heard the bitterness in my voice or maybe not, but he shut up and stared out the window at the jammed streets.

Traffic slowed us down in Queens so it was sunset by the time we rolled into Manhattan and it was starting to rain. Argon dropped us off at the Greyhound Station where I saw Percy rip down a poster that read Have you seen this boy? in big block letters with his face underneath. I didn't ask, mostly because I didn't care.

As we waited for the bus, the three others began playing Hacky Sack with one of Grover's apples. Annabeth, I noted, was quite good at it. Percy, not so much. The game ended rather abruptly when Grover ate the apple right out of the air. By that time, the bus had arrived and we boarded. As we sat down on the filthy plastic seats, I sensed something. Grover was sniffing the air with a peculiar look on his face so I knew he smelled whatever was making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"What is it?" Percy asked, oblivious to the heavy feeling of dread in the air.

"I...don't know." Grover replied, giving the air one last sniff, "It could be nothing."

"I don't think it is." I said just as Annabeth stiffened in her seat.

"Percy." She hissed, gesturing to the front of the bus where three old ladies had just boarded, each in a different color hat obscuring their faces. I could recognize them by the aura flowing off of them, they were the three Furies I had defeated not three days ago.

"Di immortales, all three of them?" I cursed, taking Max out of my pocket before realizing that I would have no room to swing in the crowded bus. Annabeth was running through escape routes when I made my decision. I stood up and began walking right towards the Furies.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth shouted after me, but I ignored her. I knew how to deal with monsters.

As soon as they saw me coming up the aisle they knew who I was. The one in the front hissed in a flat voice, "We have no quarrel with you, son of Hestia, give us the boy and we will leave."

"No can do." I said, lighting the palm of my hand on fire. The Furies backed up screeching, changing from their human forms into leathery brown hag bodies with huge talons and fiery whips instead of the handbags they had had before. The people on the bus began to scream and flood towards the back of the bus. They may not have been able to see three Furies because of the Mist, but they certainly saw something. I conjured up a small fireball, the best I could do, and hurled it at the first Fury. The flames caught on her bat's wings and she howled in pain as the flames licked at the leathery skin. I felt someone beside me and looked. Annabeth stood there with her bronze knife and Grover with a tin can ready to throw. Just before the Furies could attack us, the bus was thrown violently to the side and the Furies went flying into the windows. I saw Percy wrestling with the driver for the wheel. As we shot out of London Tunnel cars swerved out of our way as Percy hit the emergency brake. The bus screeched to a halt as Annabeth managed to get one of the Furies into a neck hold. Percy drew his sword and skewered another while I threw another fireball at the last, killing it instantly. Grover used the whips that remained on the floor to tie up the one Annabeth held and they threw it to the back of the bus.

"Go, let's get out of here!" Annabeth shouted and we hurried off the bus. Outside, the other passengers were running about and screaming. Someone snapped Percy's picture as we dashed into the nearby woods.

We ran for what felt like hours until Annabeth raised her hand for us to stop. She swiveled around and grabbed my shirt collar, slamming me up against a tree,"You could have gotten us killed!"

 **Sort of a cliffhanger? Anyway, please review and follow/fav if you enjoyed! Next chapter coming soon, and thank you for all of the lovely comments so far!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**pweez review!**

I felt the bark of the tree dig into his back as Annabeth throttled me. She was strong, but not strong enough to hold on when I reached up and burned her hands. She let go with a yelp and I dropped to the pine-needle scattered ground. Annabeth curse and whirled around to meet my eyes, "What is your problem?"

My eyes narrowed at her, "Nothing. Why would I have a problem with anyone?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Let's see... You almost got us killed by being reckless, you burned my hand, and now you're denying having a problem?"

Percy placed his hand on her shoulder, "Annabeth..."

"No! I want to know!"

I scoffed and ran a hand through my hair, "Maybe my problem is that you trust him while I got kicked out into the monster filled world."

Annabeth's eyes softened and she lowered her head, "Let's just go. We need to get further away from the Furies in case they call for reinforcements."

Grover and Percy looked relieved that the argument was over and followed her deeper into the woods.

After about an hour of walking, I could smell food. We had left our bags full of supplies on the bus so I was starving. The scent of freshly made hamburgers drifted through the air and I saw Grover sniffing the air.

"What's that smell?" Percy asked, tilting his head.

"Foooood." Grover moaned, running in the direction of the smell. We followed him until we reached a decrepit gate with some writing on the top in neon. I couldn't read it, and neither could Annabeth or Percy, so Grover translated, "Auntie Em's Garden Gnome Emporium."

Behind the gate was one of those weird roadside curio shops that sell lawn flamingos and cement grizzly bears. The main building wa a long warehouse, surrounded by lots of statuary. Flanking the entrance, as advertised, were two stone gnomes.

Percy went forward, ignoring Grover's warning, following the smell of the hamburgers.

"The lights are on inside," Annabeth said. "Maybe it's open."

"Snack bar." All three of us demigods said together. Grover didn't look so sure.

"This place is kind of weird." He said, peering suspiciously at the gnomes and other statues that littered the front, "This statue looks like my Uncle Ferdinand."

We stopped at the warehouse door.

"I smell monsters," Grover bleated, but the three of us ignored him, entrance by the smell of burgers. I felt strange, like I was being put under a spell of some sort, but I pushed the feeling aside.

Then the door opened and a tall woman stood in front of us. At least, I think she was a woman, because she wore a long black gown that covered everything but her hands, and her head was completely veiled.

Her accent when she spoke sounded vaguely Middle Eastern, "Children, it is too late to be out all alone. Where are your parents?"

Percy spun some story about how we were orphans lost from our circus caravan while I looked around. Grover was right, this place was weird. The statues almost seemed to be staring at me. Soon, the lady was motioning us inside and I followed in a trance. She sat us down at some steel picnic tables and brought out paper trays full of burgers, shakes, and large servings of French fries. I scoffed down my burger, but took longer to slurp the shake. Aunty Em ate nothing. She sat down in front of us and laced her fingers together, staring intensly at us. She hadn't taken off her headdress, so it felt a bit odd.

Percy tried to start up a conversation with her, but soon she stood up and said, "Children, I have a favor to ask of you!"

"Anything," Percy said and I nodded, though both Annabeth and Grover looked wary. I reasoned that anyone who gave me free food was good.

"Could you pose for a photograph for me? I will use it to make my statues."

Percy and I said, "Sure." and Annabeth and Grover reluctantly nodded. Aunty Em seemed happy as she placed us in the position she wanted us and Percy remarked, "There's not much light for a photo, is there?"

"Oh, there's plenty." Aunty Em replied, lining up the shot without a camera. This made me pause, "Hey, where's the camera?"

"Look this way, Grover, dear." She said, ignoring me. Grover was still staring at the statue of the satyr, "That sure does look like my Uncle."

Annabeth whispered, "Henry!" forcefully to me and I nodded, drawing Max from my pocket.

Aunty Em tutted, "Now, now. There's no need for that, dearie. Put it away."

I shook my head, "No."

"That is Uncle Ferdinand!" Grover gasped.

"Look away from her!" Annabeth shouted to Percy as I flipped Max into its warhammer form. Annabeth put on her Yankees cap and vanished, her invisible hands pushing Percy to the side as I averted my eyes from Aunty Em.

Then I heard a strange, rasping sound above me. My eyes rose to Aunty Em's hands, which had turned gnarled and warty, with sharp bronze talons for fingernails. I saw Percy start to look up and cried out, "No! Don't!"

"Run!" Grover bleated. I heard him racing across the gravel, yelling, "Maia!" to kickstart his flying shoes.

I saw realization dawn on Percy's face as Medusa said bitterly, "The Grey-Eyed One did this to me. Annabeth's mother, the cursed Athena, turned me into this!"

"Don't listen to her!" I warned, "Only look at her reflection, Percy. You've got to cut her head off with your sword!"

He didn't seem to hear so I swung blindly at Medusa with my warhammer. I heard a satisfying thwack as Max landed a hit. Medusa howled with pain and advanced on me. Grover flew over her head and hit her with a tree branch. She grabbed the branch and threw him against a bear statue. I saw Percy, now unstuck, coming towards the snake-lady with a glass ball in his hand so he could see her reflection. He swung, slicing through her head perfectly, and her body disintegrated, leaving the head behind. I sighed in relief and flipped Max back into its regular size, "Good job, Percy. Looked like you just bagged Medusa."

Percy grimaced as Annabeth grabbed a bag to put the head in.

"So what are you going to do with it?" I asked. Percy looked thoughtful, then he smirked and grabbed the bag from Annabeth, walking over to the table and writing something on the tag before he dropped some golden drachmas in. The bag made a sound like a cash register and disappeared.

"Where'd you send it?" I asked curiously.

"To the gods." He laughed.


End file.
